Gatling Pea (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Gatling Pea (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 5 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = Double Strike |ability = Pea Evolution: This does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas. }} Gatling Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 5 /4 . It has the Double Strike trait, and its Pea Evolution ability makes it do a bonus attack. Origin It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. With its appearance more closely resembling the Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars version due to the helmet design. Its Evolution ability alludes to how it is an upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies, with its Double Strike trait alluding to how it is an upgrade of the Repeater, who also has the Double Strike trait in its ''Heroes'' appearance. Its description may be an allusion a stereotype of attrition wars, whereas the only way to win is to put in more resources than the opponent. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Ability: Pea Evolution:' This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |5 }} * |4 }} *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Strategies With By itself, Gatling Pea should be treated like a more powerful version of . Just like Repeater, due to its Double Strike trait, it will perform a bonus attack if it survives combat, essentially allowing it to do double damage or attack your opponent after destroying a zombie. However, the main distinction for Gatling Pea is that it can be Evolved over another pea plant, causing Gatling Pea to perform a bonus attack upon being played which can help either remove a zombie with 5 or less leaving the zombie hero's lane open, or weaken a high-health zombie which can then be taken out more easily during combat. Just like other Double Strike plants, increasing its strength is always a good idea as it only makes the fact it can do at least two attacks in a turn more potent. Being a pea plant, this can easily be done with , becoming a 7 /4 Double Strike plant, or The Podfather, which makes Gatling Pea stronger when played, making it a 7 /6 . This can allow Gatling Pea to do up to 14 damage that turn. If you count its Evolution ability, you can do 21 damage, which can potentially defeat a full health zombie hero if they don't block its attacks. If you want to look for an alternative, Grape Power is a very worthwhile choice as it bumps its strength to a massive 10, which with Double Strike will do 20 damage and is likely to defeat the zombie hero. Pea Patch also makes an effective candidate for Evolution, as not only is it a Pea plant, which will activate Gatling Pea's evolution ability, but it is also a Fusion card, meaning that on top of being able to do a bonus attack, Gatling Pea will also gain +2 /+2 due to its Fusion ability. It is recommended to never play this plant at all if Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field, because he will prevent bonus attacks from happening. If that is the case you must take him out first. Against Gatling Pea should be treated like a Repeater with higher stats, if left alone it can do a lot of damage in its lane, potentially taking out 10 in an empty lane. It can be especially dangerous in tandem with Torchwood or The Podfather. In order to try and mitigate or prevent its evolution effect, you can try to ensure there isn't another pea for it to evolve over or placing a Gravestone zombie in front of peas it may be evolved on. A cheap zombie with the deadly trait is also recommended, if it has gravestone too. (Like the Smelly Zombie) Many tricks such as Locust Swarm or B-flat can easily take out this plant before the fight phase begins, so using them is a good idea. However, beware of anything that your opponent can do to protect it. If they have Brainana you will have to rely on the zombies you've placed before. Otherwise, one can use tricks that destroys plants, namely Rocket Science or Rolling Stone, if one can reduce his strength to 2. The Bonus Track Buckethead is a good counter, forcing your opponent to reconsider their Gatling Pea's usage, as it renders his ability useless. Gallery GatlingPeaNewStat.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics GatlingPeaNewCard.jpg|Gatling Pea's card GatlingPeaGrayedCard.jpg|Gatling Pea's grayed out card Gatling Pea cardface.png|Gatling Pea's card image Gatling Pea PvZH_Textures.png|Gatling Pea's textures GatlingPeaInGame.jpg|Unevolved Gatling Pea on the field GatlingReady.jpg|Unevolved Gatling Pea about to attack GatlingPeaProjectile.jpg|Gatling Pea's projectiles Gatlinggoeshard.jpg|Embiggen being used on Unevolved Gatling Pea GatlingDown.jpg|Unevolved Gatling Pea destroyed Screenshot_2020-02-19 Hyper Aggro Hyperdrive - Plants vs Zombies Heroes Gameplay.png|Evaporate being used on an Unevolved Gatling Pea. Old GatlingPeaStat.jpg|Gatling Pea's statistics Screenshot 2017-10-14-07-30-55-02.jpeg|Gatling Pea's card Bullet seed.png|Gatling Pea attacking/activating its ability GatlingPeaCardFlaginLaunchTrailer.PNG|Gatling Pea's card as a flag in the Launch Trailer Trivia *Despite Gatling Pea in its original game firing 4 peas, Gatling Pea is shown firing a scatter shot of 5 abnormally small peas. *Its helmet resemble's Peashooter's when it uses its Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Prior to update 1.24.6, it and didn't have the legendary shine effect. *A Gatling Pea card flag can be seen in the launch trailer at the 0:35 mark. **Its card rarity is Super-Rare. See also *[[Repeater (PvZH)|Repeater (Heroes)]] *Gatling Pea super-rare Category:Colossal cards Category:Double Strike cards Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Evolution cards Category:Peashooting plants